


it was only just a bad kiss

by DescendantQueen



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Koushiro was planning on confessing to the guy of his dreams until he had seen him and Sora kiss...
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495
Kudos: 10





	it was only just a bad kiss

Izumi Koushiro had a letter written out and everything. He just needed to work up the courage to go speak to him. The red-haired teen smiled shyly at the letter he had written for one Yagami Taichi. When he had found Taichi after his soccer practice, he worked up the courage and the nerve to approach him but before he could say something, Sora had approached Taichi first. At first, it was just them talking but then, it had escalated.

Sora leaned into Taichi's personal bubble and Taichi was clearly confused from where Koushiro was watching but then, the girl kissed Taichi. If Koushiro hadn't looked away, he would have see that both people had nearly gagged due to kissing the opposite gender. 

Shock entered Koushiro but then, pain entered his heart after a while of just standing there, processing what had just happened. _Sora-san was kissing Taichi-san._ He thought as it had finally processed in his brain. "O-oh." He whimpered to himself, not realizing that both Taichi and Sora was looking at him with guilt and shock but it was mostly guilt because neither of them wanted to hurt him but they did so with their actions. Sora cursed and so did Taichi. 

"Wait, Koushiro. It's not what you think, I promise." Taichi's voice stopped Koushiro as the shorter teen looked up at Taichi and Taichi hated that he had helped made his crush cry. 

"Yeah, we're sorry, Koushiro. Some people betted Taichi to do something and he lost and he needed to get a girl to kiss him. He picked me because I don't swing for that team." Sora immediately took to explaining things to the smart teen and that was when Koushiro looked up in shock. 

"You don't swing for guys?" Sora stayed silent as she waited for Koushiro to process her wording and when he did, he blushed with embarrassment. "Oh? Oh! You like girls." Koushiro said, making Sora nod her head with a soft smile. "Guess I got upset for nothing then." He spoke. 

"No, it was right that you've got upset, Koushiro." Taichi tells Koushiro and the taller teen walked up to Koushiro. "This is a bad time but I need you to know, Koushiro." 

Koushiro's heart started bumping very quickly as he watched as Taichi placed his hands on his shoulders. Koushiro couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen because of his past experience with bullies but then he felt a soft sensation on his lips. Koushiro's eyes widened in shock at the kiss as he didn't think that Taichi was going to kiss him! This wasn't part of his plan at all! "Taichi, you're overwhelming him." Sora warned him and Taichi immediately pulled himself back as he watched Koushiro have a soft smile at the kiss and he smiled softly. 

"It's you, Koushiro. It's always been you." Taichi spoke as he confessed his love to the shorter teen. Koushiro's legs buckled but Taichi held him to steady him. "You're the one I want, Koushiro and that's the truth." Taichi spoke as he softly kissed Koushiro on his cheek. The misunderstanding passed and Koushiro's blush and happiness grew as he was very happy. 

"It's always been you too." Koushiro was very happy that he had been able to confess to Taichi about his feelings for him. Sora smiled at the two teenagers as she turned to shout at the people that had been the cause of the bet. 

All was right in the world, even as Sora tried to fight people. 


End file.
